


Come A Little Closer

by easycomeeasygo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Horny Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is a Little Shit, M/M, No nut november, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/pseuds/easycomeeasygo
Summary: Doyoung, who has just been sitting quietly watching everything unfold suddenly sits up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I bet you can’t do it. I dare you to do no nut November.”Yuta is, to be honest, offended that everyone doesn’t think he’s capable of not busting a nut for an entire month. He accepts this bullshit dare right away.“Fuck you all, I’ll do it,” he replies. “What. Like it’s hard?”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 32
Kudos: 330





	Come A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I have attempted to write smut many times and this is the first time I'm posting it, yikes.
> 
> thrilled i have finished this before the end of november!
> 
> unbeta'ed we die like men (stupidly)

“I can’t believe you just shared that you jerk off for two hours a day, hyung,” Jaehyun says after they finish filming.

Yuta laughs and shrugs. He doesn’t see the big deal, it’s just his secret time. And maybe Scorpio season is making him act way more recklessly than usual but it’s his fucking time to thrive or whatever.

“Hm. No nut November is coming up,” Johnny says, “He would never be able to do it.”

Yuta scoffs. “Just because I like to treat myself doesn’t mean I _have_ to jerk off every day.”

“But it’s all month, hyung,” Mark says.

“A whole month with no ‘secret time’, Yuta,” Taeyong adds.

Doyoung, who has just been sitting quietly watching everything unfold suddenly sits up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I bet you can’t do it. I dare you to do no nut November.”

Yuta is, to be honest, offended that everyone doesn’t think he’s capable of not busting a nut for an entire month. He accepts this bullshit dare right away.

“Fuck you all, I’ll do it,” he replies. “What. Like it’s hard?”

-

The first week is easy. They’re going to Spain for an award show so they’re busy enough that he doesn’t even notice that he didn’t jerk off. Once they get back to Seoul, he uses his “secret” time to just catch up on all of the anime airing. And then they’re in Singapore. It’s definitely easier when they’re busy and there’s a decent amount scheduled this month. It’s fine, it’s going fine.

-

It stops going fine. By the 10th, he’s beginning to feel it. They’re back from Singapore and Taeyong and Mark are gone with their SuperM tour. Jaehyun is busy with Inkigayo. He begins to get hyper-aware of himself, of everything. He starts to get this absolutely horrible pavlovian reaction that whenever one of the other members even brushes their hand on him, he gets hard. It sucks because holy shit, do they touch each other a lot. His desire to jerk off is slowly moving into desperation and he really needs their schedules to pick back up again.

-

Each day someone will check-in to see if Yuta has cracked. It’s been Johnny or Jaehyun, hinting at it without saying the actual words, with a bunch lewd gestures or raising their eyebrows suggestively. But they’ve backed off completely and instead it's been Doyoung asking, which fucking sucks because he's so incredibly blunt about it. Today, Doyoung sits right next to him and places his hand on his thigh, fingertips digging into him in a way that makes Yuta immediately think of Doyoung's hands grabbing him all over.

“Yuta hyung,” he says melodically, jolting him out of his thoughts. “How’s it going? Jerk off yet?”

All Yuta can think of is how close Doyoung’s hand is to his dick, and how he’s already beginning to get hard. He desperately needs Doyoung’s hand either on his dick or far away from him.

He just smiles brightly in return, pretending like he’s not going through some internal crisis. “I have not jerked off yet.”

-

Doyoung is a problem.

He’s constantly on Yuta’s mind, even more so now with this bullshit dare. They’ve been skirting around whatever has been growing between them for a while now, a bunch of stupidly embarrassing stolen glances and lingering touches as if he’s some shoujo protagonist. He can tell some of the other members are beginning to pick up on it. Taeyong would sometimes catch him looking at Doyoung and give him this look as if he’s letting Yuta know he can talk to him. And of course, now Yuta needs to and feels ready to talk about it, Taeyong is long gone. He could probably text or facetime him but he doesn’t want to think about the time difference and he really doesn’t want to bother Taeyong, not when he’s touring and is probably constantly exhausted and pretending he’s not worried about the NCTs left in Korea.

He thinks Jaehyun has caught on too. He's more observant than he lets on, especially knowing how close him and Doyoung are. He can feel his eyes on him more and more. It makes him spend more time in the practice room, trying to distract him from everyone's attention and Doyoung. He ends up crashing WayV's practices and bothering Sicheng like he used to, it's a decent distraction until he leaves and his thoughts are immediately filled with Doyoung.

It's annoying how he can’t quite read Doyoung and figure out if it’s just a harmless crush for him or something more. But now he’s especially annoyed at how badly he wants to get railed by him. Doyoung has constantly been on him ever since no nut November started and Yuta can tell he’s reveling in this, reveling in making him squirm. He really hopes it's more than just a casual crush.

-

Yuta wakes up in the morning with a ridiculous hard-on and sticky boxers. He pats his nightstand trying to feel for his phone and grabs it. It feels so stupid to search whether or not a wet dream means he fails, but here he is, doing it. He’s relieved the consensus is that it’s okay once. Nakamoto Yuta is _not_ a failure. After that's sorted, he focuses on the problem at hand.

He closes his eyes, trying to think of the least sexy thing possible to will away his morning wood. He almost manages before his traitorous brain thinks of how gorgeous Doyoung would be, splayed out on his bed, neck and chest all marked up with hickeys and bite marks left by him.

Doyoung is a fucking problem.

-

They go to see the Dreamies' concert. He’s relieved he doesn’t end up sitting next to Johnny or Doyoung, who decided in the car on the way to make it their sole mission to be as embarrassing as possible and honestly, he’s not in the mood for that. He’s not in the mood for anything. He's so horny it's painful. He feels so fucking tense, so tightly wound up and he hates that normally he would just watch porn and jerk off or grab one of the large number of toys he has hidden in a Saint Laurent box under his bed and treat himself.

Instead, he has to power through and do his best to support the kids. Thankfully, watching them is distraction enough, overjoyed that they can perform together and chest aching while watching Jisung sob.

-

When they get back to the dorm, they all hang out in the living room for a while, TV mindlessly on as they talk about the kids and how well they did. Eventually, as it gets later, everyone begins heading to their own rooms, trying to get as much rest as possible before New York.

Before long it’s just him, Doyoung, and the palpable amount of sexual tension between them. Doyoung gives him an odd look he can't quite read before moving to get up. He assumes Doyoung is just going to head to his room but instead, he ends up right in front of Yuta.

“Your hair is getting so long,” he says quietly. He hesitates for a second before reaching out, running his fingers through his hair before resting his hand on the back of Yuta’s neck. “So pretty.”

Yuta flushes, preening from Doyoung’s compliment and leans into the contact. They stay like this for a while, Doyoung playing with his hair and Yuta enjoying every second of it. It feels startlingly intimate.

Eventually, he pulls away and Yuta can’t help but pout at him.

“Good night, Yuta hyung,” Doyoung says, voice filled with affection.

As Doyoung leaves, Yuta notices that his ears are bright red, embarrassed. It’s adorable. He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It's a startling reminder that this, their flirtation or whatever, goes way deeper than just finding each other attractive. It’s a lot to deal with.

-

Doyoung comes home from a black beanie pulled down so low you can’t see his hair to everyone hanging out in the kitchen, watching Taeyong cook and talking. 

“New color right, hyung?” Jaehyun asks curiously. “What’d they do?”

Doyoung suddenly looks shy and Yuta is furious. When he pulls his beanie off, showing his fresh raspberry-colored hair and Yuta is actually furious. Doyoung looks incredible and if he finds out what he can do with this power, Yuta is so _so_ fucked. 

“Is it alright?” he asks nervously.

Everyone begins yelling and Yuta zones out, thinking of how his hair would match his lips with a bit of lip tint. He tries to pay attention to what everyone else is saying but he’s so fucking distracted that he doesn’t realize he gave himself away until he makes eye contact with Doyoung. Suddenly he has a look of realization on his face and Yuta knows he’s fucked. Doyoung smirks and he eyes Yuta as if he’s undressing him. He’s fucked.

-

When they get to New York and he still hasn’t cracked, Yuta thinks he has a chance of actually _winning._ Even with Doyoung eyeing him constantly and upping the amount he touches him. They have some free time in the hotel and Jaehyun is watching a movie with Taeyong and Johnny so he has their hotel room to himself. He’s excited to do absolutely nothing for a few hours, he’s somehow managed to still be behind on Kimetsu no Yaiba and he’s desperate to catch up. He’s on his way back from the vending machine, head bopping along to a song he has stuck in his head and a Coke in hand when Doyoung walks by him. 

Doyoung suddenly smiles widely at him and Yuta is instantly suspicious.

“Hey hyung,” he says before casually brushing his hand against Yuta’s dick and he can’t fucking take it anymore, unable to swallow the moan that escapes his mouth.

“Doyoung,” he says, already out of it. He doesn’t care how close he was to winning anymore. “I can’t fucking take it anymore. Fuck the dare.”

“Oh?” he responds, crowding him against the wall. Yuta feels like his head his spinning, Doyoung surrounding him completely.

“Isn’t this what you wanted,” Yuta replies, “to get me to lose?”

Doyoung laughs, “I mean yeah, I wanted you to lose but mostly I really want to fuck you.”

Yuta is going to kill him. “I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

Doyoung runs his hands up and down Yuta’s thighs before slipping under his shirt and resting them on his waist.

Yuta bites his lip trying to fight off a moan. “I’ll fucking kill you, _please_ Doyoungie.”

“Your room? We can’t do this in a hallway, hyung.”

Yuta bites his neck, careful to not leave a mark, and palms at Doyoung’s dick. He’s thrilled to see he’s just as hard as he is. 

“Yeah,” Yuta replies, pushing Doyoung off and grabbing his hand, dragging him to his room. 

Yuta closes the door behind them and closes the security latch for good measure, just in case Jaehyun decides to come back.

Doyoung kisses him hard.

“Wait,” Yuta says, pulling away. “Should we talk about this first?”

Doyoung gawks at him exasperatedly and Yuta internally revels in getting him to react like that. “Hyung. I like you. Like a lot. And you like me. So, I’m gonna make you fail no nut November now and then we’ll cuddle and talk feelings or whatever. Does that sound right?”

Yuta beams. He’s never been so thrilled to fail something before. He pulls Doyoung towards his bed and Doyoung pushes him down, getting on top of him and leaving a trail of kisses and bites down his neck, careful to not mark him. His leg slots in right in between Yuta’s and he can’t help by grind up into it. Doyoung pulls away from Yuta’s neck. “You are _so_ desperate, hyung.”

“Of course I’m desperate you fucking asshole,” Yuta responds, “I haven’t fucking touched my dick in weeks, now get your hand on me.”

“So mean,” he replies with a grin on his face, “Why should I do anything you want?”

Doyoung is an asshole. Yuta hates him.

“Don’t act like you don’t want this too, Doyoung.”

He shrugs, conceding to Yuta’s point. He pulls off Yuta’s shirt and tugs off his sweatpants.

“You’re not wearing boxers.”

“Nope,” Yuta replies, a cocky grin on his face. “Now touch my fucking _dick,_ Doyoung.”

The moment Doyoung gets his hand on Yuta’s dick, he thinks he could come already. There’s no way he’s going to last. He’s so tightly wound up that he’s ready to snap at any second. 

“Doie.”

“I really wanna blow you,” he replies casually, not even moving to take off his own clothes yet.

He whines. This is going to be how he dies: 26 days of not jerking off and Doyoung getting his mouth on his dick.

“How about this,” he murmurs in Yuta’s ear, “I blow you and while you recover I open you up and then fuck you and make you come again? And then we can nap and keep Jaehyun locked out of his room and talk feelings?”

“You’re a man after my heart, Kim Doyoung.”

Doyoung giggles at that. 

“Cute. You’re. So. Fucking. Cute,” he says, punctuating each word with a gentle kiss down Yuta’s chest and stomach. The fact that Doyoung is still fully dressed is driving him insane.

The second Doyoung gets his mouth on his dick, Yuta knows it’s gonna be quick. The feeling of the wet heat of his mouth and the sight of him bobbing down on his dick is unbelievable. 

“Doie, fuck it’s been so long I’m so close.”

He would normally be embarrassed about coming so fast but he figures he actually has an excuse. He tries to pull Doyoung off, tugging at his hair but he doesn’t move and the realization of coming into Doyoung’s mouth makes him do it. He cums in long spurts, blacking out for a few seconds from coming so hard and for a split second, he gets why people even do no nut November in the first place. 

Doyoung, the fucking angel he is out of every wet dream Yuta has ever had in his life, somehow manages to swallow it all and smirks at Yuta, wiping at his mouth. Doyoung is _hot_. He’s so fucking _hot._ He moves back up and kisses him, hard. His hands are all over Yuta, just like he’s always wanted and reality is infinitely better than any daydream he’s had.

Yuta flushes as he realizes he’s already getting hard again.

“Already?” Doyoung asks. “Nice. Be a darling and turn over, ass up for me.”

“Lube? Condom?”

Before Yuta listens to him, he watches Doyoung finally take off his shirt and grab a packet of lube and a condom from his jean pocket. His cock is straining against his jeans and Yuta drools at the idea of getting Doyoung’s dick in his mouth at some point. He watches him grab his dick, trying to relieve some of the pressure before taking his jeans and boxers off too. “Always be prepared, hyung.”  
  
“You’re a fucking demon, Doie. An absolute menace.”

"Flip over, Yuta," Doyoung repeats and he finally listens to him, face down his pillow.

After coming for the first time in almost a month all the tension feels like it’s finally out of Yuta’s body and feels human again, feels more like himself. And that means that he cannot for the life of him shut up. He begins to constantly running his mouth as Doyoung finally gets his hands on him and carefully preps him. He can't stop telling Doyoung how good his hands feel on him, how badly he wanted him, how many times he thought of Doyoung’s hands fingering him the way he’s doing right now, how he imagined Doyoung’s mouth all over his skin. He feels like he’s floating, pliant and relaxed as Doyoung adds another finger, scissoring them and just barely brushing against Yuta’s prostate. 

He chants Doyoung’s name like a prayer.

“Relax, I don’t want to hurt you,” Doyoung replies softly, as he adds a third finger. 

Yuta feels so full and he pushes back on Doyoung’s fingers, desperate for him to finally fuck him. Doyoung eventually pulls out his fingers and Yuta whines loudly. 

He moans Doyoung’s name and begins babbling again. “Doyoung please fuck me. I’m ready holy shit. Please fuck me _hard.”_

“So mouthy,” Doyoung murmurs as he reaches for the lube and condom, “Do you always talk this much?”

“I never shut up, Doie,” Yuta confesses. “Are you gonna fuck me now?”

Doyoung strokes himself, looking at Yuta with dark eyes before putting the condom on.

“So pretty like this, Yuta,” He coos as he lines himself up and slowly enters him. Once he bottoms out, Doyoung grabs Yuta’s hips tight, and he finally gets his wish. Doyoung rails the fuck out of him. Each thrust hits his prostate and Yuta is seeing fucking stars. He wishes this could last for ages, but he’s so god damn sensitive that he can feel another orgasm building up already. He’s already dreaming of how good it’s gonna be fucking Doyoung when he’s not nutting this quick. 

“Doie, I’m close again,” he manages to get out. 

Doyoung pulls out and Yuta thinks he’s gonna cry. He flips Yuta over, kisses him sweetly before he slides back into him, taking his time and holding Yuta’s hips down before bottoming out again. He buries his face into Yuta’s shoulder. 

“Me too babe,” he whispers in Yuta’s ear. “I’m so close. God, you feel so good, so tight on my cock. You look _so_ good like this. Love how you look under me.”

Doyoung being sweet while simultaneously fucking him so deep is enough to make Yuta come again against Doyoung stomach, streaks of white that end up reaching his chest. Doyoung groans, collapsing onto Yuta’s chest and comes right after. 

Doyoung lays on Yuta for a bit, catching his breath, before carefully pulling out and getting up. He throws out of the condom and heads to the bathroom, coming back with a damp towel. He wipes Yuta’s chest and gets back onto the bed, laying back on top of Yuta, hand immediately going into his hair. “I’m tired, can we sleep now?”

Yuta wraps his arms around him, tight. “Cute, Doie.”

Doyoung looks up at Yuta, raspberry hair messy and eyes warm, smiling so brightly at him.

“I really do like you,” Doyoung says matter-of-factly. “Why’d you accept the dare?”

Yuta laughs, “You were looking at me like it was a challenge and I couldn’t help myself. We never even decided what would happen if I won or lost.”

Doyoung laughs melodically. “If you won I was gonna confess.”

“So I won anyway, is what you’re saying?”

“Shut up,” Doyoung says, pouting cutely. “Should we text Jae to let him know to not come back?”

“So considerate. I guess that’d be nice of us.” Yuta looks around and sees his phone isn’t on the nightstand or anywhere on the bed. “Have you seen my phone?”

Doyoung groans and Yuta gives him doe eyes, hoping he’ll get up and look for it. He’s pretty sure he’s not going to be able to move until morning. Good thing they have a parade to perform at. Doyoung finally gets up, looking around the hotel room before finding Yuta’s phone carelessly tossed under a chair. He throws it at him, Yuta just barely able to react and catch it. To his surprise, he already has messages from Jaehyun. He scrolls through them and laughs.

“Jaehyun said Hyuck went looking for you when you didn’t come back. He went to Yong’s and Jae told him not to worry about you. He also said he wasn’t going to come back until the morning.”

“Jaehyun is maybe the smartest member,” Doyoung replies. “But he did know I was trying to get you to fail no nut November so maybe I’m giving him too much credit.”

“Yah, that’s cheating,” Yuta exclaims. “Is that why he made a point to not be here?”

Doyoung shrugs and grins widely. “It’s not cheating if you end up winning.”

**Author's Note:**

> nervous laughter i promise i will get better at writing smut!!!  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 🥺  
> [talk to me about nct<3](http://www.twitter.com/fleur_cannon) | [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsdemonparent)


End file.
